


RedEye, Blind

by 00HD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia, Comfort, Other, Self Harm, Trolls, blinding, helping, mentions of culling, sadstuck??, yeah this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat wakes up one morning, he finds that his irises have filled in.<br/>Oh fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Get fuckin' ready

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you care currently asleep. You are a six and a half sweep old male living out in the middle of nowhere, and you know nothing about the world ending.

You’re pretty sure it didn’t end, you’re living on it. And you certainly don’t know anything about these ‘humans’ you’re talking about. What the heck are ‘humans’? That sounds like some kind of disease or something.

And anyway, you’re asleep so you’re not even having this conversation you wouldn’t have had even if you were awake.

Speaking of waking up, you begin to. And as you do, you begin to realize you’re in pain. You’re eyes feel like they’re on fire! You sit bolt upright, sending slime everywhere. You rub your eyes furiously, but it changes nothing. You try splashing some sopor on them, and it helps a little. But only a little.

“RrrrrrAUGH!” You yell. You begin to suspect maybe you got something in them while you were sleeping, or something. You try throwing more sopor on them, but the burning persists. You jump out of your recuperacoon and stumble to the bathroom, tripping over things as you go.

You hear your lusus grumble downstairs, but you pay him no mind.

You throw open the bathroom door and look into the mirror. You look exactly the same as you ever did, with one major difference.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and where anonymous grey irises should’ve been were bright fiery red ones. You run a hand through your coarse black hair.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no…

You have to think of something, and fast. If anyone sees your eyes… A shiver runs down your spine. You fall to your knees, shaking. To any other troll this day would be celebrated. This was a troll’s first step into adulthood, but for you… For you this day was a curse, a harbinger of culling.

Oh god

You need to think of a plan.

{}{---}{}

It has been weeks since anyone has heard from Karkat.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are beginning to worry about your friend. You’ve been messaging him every day and asking your other ten friends if they’ve heard from him either.

Vriska thinks he’s just pulling some lame mysterio-so trick, but you’re not so sure. You don’t think Karkat would do something like that.  
Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you hope your friend is okay.

{}{---}{}

You know you should answer your messages, but you’re to nervous and scared.

You feel so stupid! How could you not have planned for this?! You knew this day was coming, so why. WHY didn’t you plan ahead?!

You hit the sides of your head with your fists.

Think, asshole, think…

Your mind wanders to Terezi, what would she say? Would she accept you or turn you in and try to make it good with the law?

Oh god… What do you—

Wait… Terezi…

You have an idea.

{}{---}{}

You stretch. It’s almost time for you to go to sleep, when your computer alerts you that someone is trolling you!

You think about leaving it for tomorrow, but in the end you decided to check it anyway. When you open your Trollian window, you smile. It’s Karkat!

CG: TEREXO  
CG: I MEED GRLP  
CG: I ASSIFRNTIOLY LOOKRD INTO THE AUN  
CG: I CAMT SRR

You stare at his message with increasing confusion.

GC: K4RK4T…  
GC: 15 TH4T A JOK3?  
GC: WH4T DO3S TH1S 3V3N S4Y?

You wait for his response, and it takes an oddly long time for him to message you back.

CG: I CANY SRR WGST YPU WEOTR  
CG: IM BLOND  
GC: WTF 15 ‘‘‘‘‘‘‘BLOND’’’’’’’??

His next response is slow and labored, like he spent forever choosing these words  
CG: I  
CG: AM  
CG: BLIND  
CG: I CAN’T SEE ANYTHONG

You stare at your screen in horror. You lick it just to make sure you smelled it right. He’s blind? You know Karkat wouldn’t joke about that, not to you…

He messages you again with the same thing, but this time with more spelling mistakes. You’re stunned, to say the least.

You need to see him. You need proof. You invite him to a video chat, and you hope to all that you hold dear that he’s joking.

The wait feels like a thousand sweeps, until the window opens and…

Oh no… There sits Karkat, his eyes are wide open and blank, cherry red covers them entirely. His lusus is lurking just behind him and hisses softly at the sight of you.

“Karkat?!” you yell, half jumping out of your seat “What happened?!”

Karkat’s head twitches in your direction “Terezi? Oh, hey… Yeah, this…” his words are slow… he’s still in pain “I was sleep walking, I guess… And I woke up looking up at the sun and… Well…”

You can’t go to Karkat’s hive now, the sun is all the way up and you’d be killed moments after stepping outside.

“Karkat, you need to put sopor on your eyes, and keep them closed!” your voice shakes as you instruct him on what to do “I’ll be over tomorrow, as soon as the sun goes down! I promise! Just rest your eyes as much as possible, okay?”

He nods.

You breathe in, and only just realize you were holding it “K-karkat… Are you going to be okay?”

His head moves and he faces you, a small smile crossing his face “I’ll be fine,” his hands stumble for the mouse and he disconnects.

You spend the entire day worrying about him. In the end your lusus forces you to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Concerns?  
> Contact me at:  
> http://the-timevortex.tumblr.com/


	2. Finding Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis ones kinda short.

The first thing on your mind the next night is Karkat. You fly out of your recuperacoon, slime flying everywhere. You quickly wash it off then throw on whatever clothes that happen to be lying around and sprint out your front door.

Karkat’s hive is about an hour away, but you make it there in twenty minutes, sprinting the whole way. The only thing on your mind is Karkat. You’re terrified, for him. He might get culled if any highbloods outside of your friends find out!

When you get to his hive you don’t bother knocking, you notice that the door is open, but you think nothing of it at the time.

“KARKAT?!” you yell, running through the blocks looking for him “KARKAT ARE YOU OKAY?!”

You find in in the living room, his lusus stands in front of him like a guard. It hisses and snarls at you, flashing its fangs and snapping its claws.

“Move you stupid thing!” you yell at it “I’m trying to help him!” you try to move around the monster, but it skrees at you and tries to hit you with its claws.

You narrowly dodge it, jumping back.

“Hey, hey, hey!” yells karkat, stumbling blindly forward. His lusus immediately turns away from you to care for Karkat, a small comforting chitter rising from its throat as it curls around him. 

You take a few tentative steps forward. His lusus hisses softly but lets you get closer.

“Terezi?” says Karkat, his head turning to face you and in doing so you get a noseful of Karkat’s red blank eyes.

You feel like crying.

“Karkat, what have you done?” you ask shakily, bringing a hand up to his cheek. He shudders a little, but stays silent.

Oh god… What are you going to do?

{}{---}{}

Everyone knows that Karkat is blind now, you had to tell them because Karkat can’t smell properly yet. You’ve been teaching Karkat how to smell colours, and so far he’s been doing okay. He can smell red blue and green and basic shapes, it’s like when you look at things and make your vision all blurry.

You’ve been thinking a lot about what happened, and for some reason your memory keeps going back to the fact that Karkat’s door was open when you got there. 

You’ve also been wondering my more of his skin isn’t burned. If he had gotten a face full of sun he would’ve had major burns everywhere, but only his eyes were affected.

It could have easily been from anything, but you just can’t let it go.

“Karkat,” you say gently “How did… This happen?”

He looks up at you “Oh, you know…” he quickly averts his eyes

“No, I don’t,” you say flatly “What happened?”

He’s been trying to avoid this conversation, you know he has, but you are determined to find out why.

“It’s… Nothing,” he says “it was an accident.”

You can smell his deceit, it’s sickly sweet like rotting fruit drenched in perfume to try and disguise how awful it really is.

“I know you’re lying,” you say “Why? You can tell me!”

He bows his head, looking down at his hands “No,” he says “I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Concerns?  
> Contact me at:  
> http://the-timevortex.tumblr.com/


	3. Tale of Suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this at you*  
> I hope you all are ready

A FEW WEEKS AGO:

You look outside… You can see the sun beginning to rise. You swallow the lump in your throat. You can do this, you think. You throw on a long sleeved shirt and jeans. You make sure to cover up as much skin as you can, you do not want anything to get burned except for… Except for the two things you’re trying to burn.

You put sun repellent on your face, neck, and ears. This stuff cost you an arm and a leg, but it’s worth it. You just hope it works.

By the time you’re done the sun is in the sky, which is now bright blue. You walk to the front door, but when you reach out to grab the handle, your lusus comes out of nowhere and shoves himself in front of the door, chittering worriedly at you.

He knows what’s you’re about to do.

You sigh and gently push him out of the way, kissing what you’re pretty sure is his forehead. This is the last time you’re ever going to see him with your eyes.

“I’ll miss you,” you say, smiling and patting one of his claws. He chitters at you again as you turn to face the door. You shoo him away, you don’t want him to get burned. You wait until he’s deeper into the hive before facing the door. You stare at it for a moment.

You are so scared, but you know this is the safest way to go.

You open the door.

You’re eyes are closed as you lay your face bare for the sun to see. After two minutes you’re still working up the courage to open them. The heat from the sun is crazy, you feel like you’re about to melt.

You take a deep breath of warm, humid day air, and open your eyes.

You don’t actually see the sun, everything goes a bright fiery red before you get a chance to see anything.

And it burns. 

You scream, clawing at your eyes you fall back into your hive, not bothering with the door. You stumble down the halls, searching for your recuperacoon, or the sink, or anything cool! You’re face feels like it’s melting and you’re half sure your eyes are bleeding.

You can feel a warm liquid pouring out of your eyes. You’d find out later they were just tears. Your lusus comes barreling down the halls at the sound of your screams.

You don’t know it’s him though, so when two large claws wrap around you, you scream and hiss and try to fight back.

He holds you close as you fight him and a low rumbling-purr arises from him. You begin to calm down, and the purring distracts you from the pain in your eyes. You don’t realize you’re shaking.

He cradles you in his claws, and you whimper and shake.

This is the worst pain you have ever felt in your entire life. Not just because of the fact it feels like your face is melting, but because you know you’re never going to be able to see anyone ever again.

And you’re terrified.

You fall asleep terrified, and you don’t know it yet but that’s how it’s going to feel till the night you die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep
> 
> Any questions? Concerns?  
> Contact me at:  
> http://the-timevortex.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Concerns?  
> Contact me at:  
> http://the-timevortex.tumblr.com/


End file.
